1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use a light emitting diode as a light source for a backlight of a liquid crystal display device (JP 2005-352427 A and JP 2007-180005 A (related U.S. application: US 2007/0070625)). The light emitting diode is mounted on a substrate. A surface of the substrate has a low light reflectance, and thus is covered by a reflection sheet. Specifically, the light emitting diode is provided inside a hole of the reflection sheet.
The reflection sheet is attached to the substrate after the light emitting diode is mounted, and hence a size of the hole is set to be larger than an outer shape of the light emitting diode. Therefore, the surface of the substrate is exposed inside the hole. In a region of the exposed surface of the substrate, the light reflectance is lowered, which causes light unevenness. Further, luminance of the backlight is lowered according to an area of the region having the low light reflectance.